Last Long
by sillyc135
Summary: Uhm. Rated. haha. I'm not good at it.


A/N: I don't own Key, JiYong, or Yoogeun. Just the plot and the other characters. XD Hope you enjoy. It's my first time writing a rated story. So sorry if it sucks.

* * *

I laid in his arms, both of us covered in sweat. This was never going to last long. The next day, he's going to ignore me and act like this has never happened. That 'he' is to be Kim Kibum, or Key to be exact. A ladies' man. I should have seen this coming. But what could I do? He made me feel as if I was something special to him, when I'm just another one of his toys that he just throws to the side when he's finished playing with them.

Key snuggled closer to me, who was fast asleep on my bed. I looked at his flawless face, I brushed a few strands away from his eyes. He stirred a bit making me pull back my hand. I mumbled a sigh and leaned my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. I wish this would last forever.

I woke up the next day to find the side of my bed empty. Was it a dream? I took a quick glance under my covers to find myself totally naked. It wasn't a dream. I got up from my bed and wrapped a blanket around my bare self. I walked over to my bathroom, still half asleep. I opened the door, only to find a naked Key getting ready to go in the showers. I gasped and quickly closed my eyes.

"Mianhae!" I backed away from the bathroom and closed the door. Not knowing what was going on, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Take a shower with me." He whispered in my ear, seductively. I slowly opened my eyes to see Key close to my face. Key kissed my lips and traveled down my neck, to my shoulder. I let him take over me once again. I couldn't resist his soft touches. He released my grip from the blanket, making it drop on the ground. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Key lifted me by the waist and carried me to the tub. I gasped as the hot steamy water hit my back. Key set me down, hands rubbing up and down my back. He kissed my lips more tenderly this time round, not with force, but actually with... What's the word? Love?

"Karra, ready for round two?" Key whispered in my ear, seductively.

"Mhm, Oppa." I moaned. Key lifted my leg up, wrapping it around his waist. He positioned himself and pushed in with ease. I whimpered from the pain.

"Sorry, baby." Key gave me a peck on the lips, trying to ease the pain. He slowly moved in and out, pleasure took over the pain. Key picked up the pace and I found myself moaning his name out loud.

"Keeey~!" I moaned as I released myself. Key pulled himself out and came all over the bath tub. Key pulled me into another kiss.

"Karra-yah. Saranghae." Key whispered in my ear. "I'm telling you the truth. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now." I smiled. Is my wish coming true?

10 years later

"Haneul!" I called out to my 6 year old daughter, who was in the living room playing dolls with her dad.

"Neh~! Umma?" She placed the doll that she had in her hand gently on the ground before running towards me.

"Are you ready to see Yoogeun?" I asked as I fixed her hair.

"Neh, let me just clean up." Haneul ran back. "Appa. Clean up time! Let's go! I don't want to be late!" She bossed her dad around, fixing her toys neatly in the toy box. I laughed.

The doorbell rang. I walked over to see who it was.

"AUNTY KARRA!" Yoogeun squealed as soon as I opened the door.

"YOOGEUN-AH!" I laughed.

"He couldn't wait to see Haneul." Yoogeun's mom, Hana said.

"Come in come in." I motioned them in the house. But Hana refused to.

"We just came to get Haneul. Jiyong and I thought it'd be best if you just relaxed."

"Aw, thanks. I'll go get her." I walked back to the living room. "Haneul, Yoogeun's here." She dropped her things and ran towards the door.

"Mom, I'm gonna go now!" She yelled.

"Come here and give appa a kiss." Her dad kneeled on the floor as Haneul gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She then ran to me and hugged my legs. I lifted her of the ground.

"Ppoppo." She gave me a kiss and a hug. I placed her softly on her feet and off she went with Hana and Yoogeun.

"Be careful." I called out. I closed the door after they have left.

"Kibummie Oppa." I called out cutely to Key, my husband and Haneul's father.

"Alone at last." Key wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mines around his neck. He gave me a slow, yet passionate kiss on the lips.


End file.
